srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Lyrelocke Monastery
General information Perched atop a tall, forested hill at the far north end of Trithik in Western Tysa, just inside the city walls, sits the imposing monastery of Lyrlocke. The mammoth building of dark grey stone is the oldest structure in the city, built many centuries ago by a missionary of named Shath Lyrelocke. Since the time of Lyrelocke, the monastery has been home to the Order of The Hammersign, an astutely devout brotherhood of monks who have dedicated themselves to a peaceful, pious existence, away from the affairs of the outside world. A tall iron gate surrounds the entirety of the hill on which Lyrelocke monastery sits, keeping the property secure from an increasingly seedy cityscape. ;Related adventures Brother Kol appears again in . Prerequisites None Tips * You will have several opportunities to use Archery, so come here with your bow. You can rest and save between floors * Learn Thievery 10+ before starting this quest Walkthrough Prelude When you first approach the monastery, you find with horror that some monsters are pursuing children! * Rush to the defense of the children: Fight * Do nothing: The monks take care of things, go to the next section (with slightly different text) Once the beetles are dispatched, you can go to Brother Adrak. When you meet Brother Adrak, the Master of the Order, he tells you that the monastery was built over the ruins of an ancient sorcerer's tower. The monastery's builders were unaware that a Shadow Path lay hidden in a series of secret subterranean levels below the tower's ruins. He then tells you of the three he sent to investigate the matter below - who are now missing! *At this point, or any point before it, if you turn back the quest will still be here when you return. Once you offer to go in search of the monks, you can no longer back out without losing the opportunity. When you accept the quest, you will be offered several items: * * * * * * * Then you'll arrive at a location at the top of the stairs. There is an "Abandon the Adventure" option, but if you use it you will not be able to complete the adventure later. Level 1 See maps for a graphical rendering of the text directions. You will encounter some random, easy fights and a few fixed encounters. If you go east at the entrance to the first level, you will quickly come to a dead end. When you attempt to return to the west, you will be caught in a spider web. Your options are: *Use Elementalism (10+) (4 XP) *Try to tear free of the web: . If you fail, you are bitten by the spider and lose some SP (12 observed) *Do nothing: You're saved by a tarnrat. The shame. Once you're free, you can attack the . If you don't, you can encounter the spider (and web) again If you go west from the entrance to the first level, you will find yourself in a room with some stone shelves. Examine them to find: * * If you have Thievery (10+), From the room with the shelves, you can go either east or west (makes no difference which), then turn south. Continue south at every opportunity until you encounter a pack of six hylbor beetles, with the following options: * Flee (you can go back) * Stand your ground and fight * Use your bow: . If you succeed, you only have to fight (Observed: if you retreat from the Hylbor Beetle room after defeating them, you will always go back via the passage west of the stone shelves, even if you came in from the passage east of the stone shelves) After the Hylbor Beetles, go east. You will encounter a man in long black robes: * Use Fortification or Illusion (20+) * Rush forward and attack him: He knocks you down and leaves you for dead. Lose 9 SP. * Use bow: . If you miss, lose 9 SP. * Flee from the room: Get attacked from behind and lose 9 SP. The man leaves you for dead. After the man in the robes, go north. You will find a dead monk. In addition to returning the way you came, you can: * Descend the stairs: You can always come back * Search the dead monk's remains. You find: ** ** ** * Search through the remains of the tarnrats: Find a severed finger * If you leave the corpse alone, you can go back later to search it. Level 2 When you descend the stairs from Level 1, you arrive at another location. This level is more complicated than Level 1, so the maps may come in handy. The only way to go besides up is north. When you do, you have the opportunity to use Divination (10+). Whether you use it or not, when you continue you have the option to retreat OR: * Step through the energy field: Energy field vanishes * Pick up one of the iron pieces on the floor and toss it into the field: It disappears, but you hear it land. No known effect on later events. Now your only option is to go east. After that, go northeast, then directly south. Here you will encounter three giant rot snails. * If you have a bow you may use it now: If you pass, fight * Attack the * Flee from the snails: Return to the beginning of the level. You will still have to face the rot snails later. After defeating the rot snails, continue south and west until you encounter Brother Hollith. Then go north, where you will encounter two more large Hylbor Beetles. * Use bow: . If you pass, fight * Attack the Continue north to reach the stairs. Level 3 Level 3 also starts with a spot. Your only choice here is to go east. As soon as you do, you'll have these options: * Use your bow: . If you pass, fight OR avoid the fight completely (your arrow "flies straight and true, precisely striking your target". You kill the Massive Thurn-worm without fighting it) ** If your arrow simply "flies true and strikes your target" you get to fight the Massive Thurn-Worm. Which one will happen seems random - see this quest's talk page. * Rush forward and attack After defeating the Thurn-Worm, you will receive kepbekk leaves. Then you have to face three swarms: * * * Then you need to close the Shadow Path: * Use Gating (30+) for 64 XP. You can try even with lower Mastery, but even if you succeed you will not close the portal, you will not get the experience, and you get to fight Izrikil * Use the gem you acquired for 32 XP ** ** If you fail, fight . Brother Kol assists, making the fight easier, and then Brother Kol will close the Shadow Path. ;Completion rewards * 512 general experience for completion * You can train two Skills (Weaponry and Weaponry:Bashing) with Brother Kol. Rewards * About 200 gold worth of equipment from the monks and bodies * and from searching the shelves on the first level. * 3 Kepbekk leaves * 512 general experience for completion. * Access to training with Brother Kol. Maps Level 1 Although the descriptions of the navigation in the cellar are inconsistent, and thus there are two ways to reach the second floor, the two locations are the same: the slaughtered brother, and both give way to the same stairs in level 2. There is no in-game graphical map for this dungeon. Levels 2 and 3